1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for receiving a magnetic tape accommodated in a cassette, comprising a digital-signal reproducing part, an analog-signal reproducing part, an analog-signal output terminal and first switching means for coupling the analog-signal output terminal either to an output of the analog-signal reproducing part or via a D/A converter to an output of the digital-signal reproducing part.
Such an apparatus, described in EP 381 266 A1 (PHN 12.816 C), is capable of reproducing either analog-audio signals from a standard audio compact cassette or digital-signals from a digital compact cassette (DCC). Such apparatuses can be used in car radios, where preferably only the analog or digital reproduction facilities of the apparatus is required.
Apparatuses for home-use are however additionally provided with a digital recording facility, so as to record audio signals, in analog or digital form, on the record carrier included in a digital compact cassette. In that case, an A/D converter is provided for converting the analog audio signal into a digital audio signal so as to enable recording on a digital compact cassette.